


Hammer & Horns Bookstore - The First Visit

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [1]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating Boyfriend, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi Public Fingering, Semi Public Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stumble across a independent bookstore, you soon find that the proprietors are more than willing to lend a hand to make sure you are fully satisfied with your visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns Bookstore - The First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU with Tom and Chris as brothers, their family tree hasn’t been established yet, just that their ages are true to life with Tom being the older brother and Chris younger.

Hammer & Horns Bookstore

You looked through the rain drenched window into the bookstore and saw that it was packed, groups of exuberant teenagers chatting away in the coffee shop, every spare desk and table full with people that had wanted to escape the dreary day. This was not the place for you; all bright lights and loud music, there was no way you would be able to concentrate on your writing here.

With a sigh you pulled the hood of your jacket closer to your face and ducked into the pouring rain, your shoes squelching with every step as you sought out somewhere of quiet solitude you could work. Whilst waiting for a car to pull out of a small side road you glanced down the pavement at where it had come from for the first time noticed a small A-board on the pavement;

_Hammer & Horns _  
_Bookstore and Tea House_

Scurrying along the narrow path you dodged as best you could the large drips that were leaking from the ancient guttering overhead, reaching the storefront and peering in through the partially steamed glass. The place had a golden hued glow to it, exuding warmth and even as the rain started to soak through the seams of your waterproof jacket you were already starting to feel the chill ebb away. Pushing the door a small bell tinkled over your head, the smell of the store one of freshly brewed tea and old books that assaulted your senses.

The walls were lined with every title imaginable, old and new, large and small, bright and dull, and immediately you knew you were in the right place. Gentle jazz music played from a small stereo in the corner and as you finally turned you saw the clerk sitting at the cash desk intensely staring at you,  his blonde hair immaculate as his eyes sparkled blue from behind his glasses;

“Welcome to Hammer and Horns” he said with a smile, a hint of an accent that you couldn’t quite place; “Are you here for work or play?”

You had been about to say hello, however his question had thrown you and all that had come out was a rather damp exhale. Attempting to catch yourself ended up in a coughing fit and the next thing you knew the palm of a large hand on the end of a powerful arm was attempting to gently slap you on your back;

“Are you ok?”

Finally regaining your composure as you’d practically had the wind knocked out of you, you adjusted your glasses and meekly smiled up at the clerk;

“Umm yes... thank you... just kind of breathed the wrong way...”

Wow that really did sound as stupid as it had in your head, but as you looked at the clerk you were pleased to see a kind smile on his face rather than one of derision;

“Are you here to work? Or...” he trailed off as he saw your satchel.

“Yes, if that’s ok? I was hoping to find somewhere that I could get a hot drink and a comfortable seat as I do some research?”

He stepped aside and held his arm out, your gaze automatically following it as he gestured towards the back of the store;

“Please, be our guest; my brother Tom is running the Tea house counter today so he’ll be able to help you find a seat that is suitable, and if you need any help with your research you come see me” he held his hand out and you noticed just how large it was as he took yours and shook it with a power you were sure he didn’t realise he had;

“I’m Chris by the way”

You could feel the colour rushing to your cheeks, not used to such forwardness from bookstore clerks;

“Umm thank you Chris...”

Turning and clutching at the strap to your satchel you made your way up the three steps to the next level, passing more packed book shelves on your way, the sound of crockery being stacked drawing you into the depths of the building. Turning the corner you were greeted with a small cafe area, comfortable seating and neat little tables; all with power points available for charging whatever devices you wanted to use. Chalkboards hung on the walls with the daily menus on, the wifi password, and a list of up-coming workshops to be held in the store. The place was empty with the exception for someone rummaging around behind the counter, the back of a dark blue shirt stretched over a pair of wide shoulders occasionally coming visible over the marble of the counter. Finding a seat you shrugged your sodden coat off and draped it over the back of a chair, taking the other seat as you unpacked your laptop and powered it up, the familiar beep and whirr of the machine melding in with the sounds of the place.

At the Window’s start up tune a voice came from behind the counter;

“Just a moment! I’ll be right with you!”

“No rush” you called back, grabbing your purse as you slowly made your way to the across the room, stopping to read the chalkboard menus on the way. You waited at the counter, watching as the man behind was stacking teacups onto the shelves below the work surface. Resting your palms on the cool marble you found your gaze drawn to his rather pert bottom that was contained within his dark trousers, before your eyes drifted back to the counter and the cakes that sat under the ornate glass domes. A mobile phone sat under one of the glass cake stands, the screen illuminated with a text message that had just come in;

*Chris*  
>New Customer. Nice Ass. I saw her first.

Blushing when you realised it was the clerk from the cash desk you immediately turned away, embarrassed with the realisation you’d been snooping on a private message, but a slight smugness also started to grow within you, it had been an age since you’d felt desired. As you were lost in this thought the sound of someone gently clearing their throat drew your attention back to the present, and you were greeted with another megawatt smile and a pair of aquamarine eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses;

“Hi, I’m Tom, what can I get you?”

“Oh umm... tea please?”

His smile grew even wider as he leant one elbow on the counter and waved his other arm dramatically behind him, gesturing to a wall of small urns each labelled with a blend of tea.

“Oh... I don’t know... what would you recommend?”

“I always tell my customers that they should choose whatever their heart desires”

His voice was like honey, warm and comforting, and as you looked to the wall you could see out of the corner of your eye as he checked his phone. Pulling your attention back to the tea you took a minute or so to choose and finally settled your gaze on a small urn towards the top;

“Could I have some of the Ceylon Sunset please?”

“A wonderful choice!”

You watched as he stretched his long limbs up to grab the urn and started to make the tea, running the hot water through the espresso machine to warm the pot, gathering cup and saucer and all the other accoutrements that go with making tea. As he worked you glanced back to where his phone was still on the counter, the screen now unlocked and showing the text conversation;

 >New Customer. Nice Ass. I saw her first.

<And yet she’s standing in front of me

>I called Dibs

<Good luck with that whilst you’re stuck at the front of the store

The sound of the tray being loaded made you draw your eyes back to Tom as he readied your order, ringing it through the register. As you handed over the cash your fingers brushed his for the briefest of moments, the softness of his skin a surprise to you. As he handed back your change you lifted the tray with shaky hands, returning to your table and trying your best not to trip or fall whilst you could feel his gaze boring into your back. Settling down you made yourself comfortable and soon managed to lose yourself in your work, the minutes ticking by as the teapot grew cool. A couple of new customers had filled some of the tables, Tom moving around the room to clear tables as people came and went, checking on you a couple of times as he passed.

“Can I get you a top up?”

Tom’s voice startled you, and as you looked up from your seated position you only then you realised just how tall and slim he was, towering over you with his lean body mere inches from your own;

“Oh... umm yeah, thanks”

“You should really take a break; you’ve been staring at that screen for over an hour now”

Not realising you’d been working for so long you glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised at how easy it had been for you to sink into your own little world within the comforting surroundings;

“Wow, time really does fly”

He loaded the empty teapot and the other used items on your table onto the tray he had been holding, letting out a low chuckle as he did so;

“Ehehehe, you could say that, you must have been enjoying yourself”

Standing straight he smiled at you, your eyes automatically drawn to his narrow waist that was accentuated by his apron tied tightly around it, the strings hanging down the front that made you realise just what was beneath the apron directly where you were staring.

“Would you like something to nibble on?”

A blush immediately spread to your cheeks;

“What would you recommend?”

“I’ll bring one of my favourites over”

He winked at you as he walked away and you couldn’t help but to watch his pert bottom again as he made his way back behind the counter. As he busied himself with preparing a tray you went back to your work, your train of thought now lost as you stared at the screen.

“How are you getting on?”

The voice made you look up and you smiled when you saw it was Chris, a large stack of books under one arm that any other person would need to use two arms to carry, yet as his bicep strained within the tight confines of his shirt he carried them with ease. Realising you were staring you cleared your throat;

“Yeah, ok... I think...”

“Are you studying?”

“Oh no” you shook your head; “I’m a writer”

“Really?” his face lit up with excitement and you immediately realised the error of what you said; “Anything I will be familiar with?”

“No... I don’t think so, I publish on Kindle” you gestured around you to the shelves of books; “I don’t have them printed”

He set the pile of books to rest on the windowsill and leant against it, crossing his arms so yet again you could see the bulge of his biceps and how his shirt and waistcoat clung to his chest;

“So its fiction?”

“Yes... Romance novels...” you felt yourself blushing. It was your standard answer if anyone asked what kind of stories you wrote. Technically there was a bit of romance involved... in between all the sex that was.

“The pause tells me it is a bit more than romance”

He had a wicked glint in his eye as he waited for you to embellish, and you suddenly found yourself lost for words yet again. It was at that moment you were saved by Tom arriving with a tray of drinks and food;

“Hope you don’t mind darling? Myself and Chris have to grab a break whenever we can, and as you’re the only one here I hope you don’t mind if we join you?”

Shaking your head you pulled your now dry jacket from the spare chair as Tom unloaded the contents of the tray onto the table before pulling a chair from a nearby table to sit on. You thanked him for the tea as you poured yourself another cup, wrapping your hands around the warm china to warm your fingers where the chill had set in again.

“Here, this is for you”

Tom held up a chocolate on a stick. You squinted at it having never been served it that way before;

“What is it?”

“It’s a cake pop”

“A what?”

“Its cherry and brownie and kind of gooey” he picked another one up and shoved the entire thing in his mouth at once, continuing to talk with his mouth full; “They’re really good!”

Tentatively taking it from him you bit into it, the involuntary groan that escaped your lips when the chocolate and gooey cherry filling met your taste buds was sinful. Lost in the moment you continued to nibble at the small confectionary treat as Chris started to chat to Tom over the table;

“Our friend here is a writer”

“Really?” Tom looked at you expectantly; “What kind of writing?”

Before you could interject Chris cut in;

“Saucy Romance by the sound of it”

“Ooh are you writing that now?” Tom practically leapt forwards and started to look at what you’d been working on before you could attempt to stop him or close your laptop. You tried to reach forward and pull your laptop away but you suddenly found a strong pair of arms wrapped around you, holding your elbows to your body as Chris laughed whilst you wriggled in his grasp. The heat coming from his body soon had you giving up the fight and as you watched Tom’s eyes dart back and forth across the passage you were working on you found yourself waiting expectantly. Finally he sat back;

“Wow... that’s really good... and hot...”

“Really? Let me see”

Chris leant forwards over your shoulder as he also read what was on screen, still holding you in his grasp until he’d finished and released you, slumping back in his seat. He was about to say something when another customer appeared at the counter, interrupting everyone’s train of thought. As Tom got up to serve Chris made his excuses, picking up the stack of books he’d initially been carrying when he first came over. As he went to leave he paused and turned back;

“It’s really good by the way”

“Thanks. Oh hey, do you have a botany section?”

“Botany?”

“Yes, plants and trees etcetera”

Pointing to the isle that was adjacent to the counter he gave you a smile;

“Just at the far end, Top shelf. Let me know if you need a hand” And with a wink and a smile he made his way back towards the front of the store.

Saving your work and minimising it from the screen you used the equipment lock to attach it to the loop on the table before weaving your way through the empty tables, smiling at Tom whilst he was busy behind the counter as you went. Once in the isle the sounds of the bookstore seemed to disappear, encapsulating you within a little cocoon of aging books. Scanning the shelves you found the section you needed, pulling the occasional title from the shelf and flicking through before replacing it, unable to find the information you wanted until you spotted a small book on the top shelf. Reaching up on tiptoes you could just touch the spine, cursing under your breath when you pushed it further onto the shelf. Glancing around you couldn’t see Chris or Tom, both of whom would be tall enough to get it for you, so instead you braced your foot on the bottom shelf, hanging onto the top one to lift yourself up. As you were standing on your toes you could feel the old leather of the book, reaching just a little further when you suddenly felt the heat of a body behind you;

“Didn’t I say that I’d give you a hand?”

Chris pressed you to the bookcase, the heat from his body pressing against yours enveloping your senses. He took hold of the book and brought it down so you could take hold of it, yet didn’t move away. Instead he pressed closer and you could feel his cock starting to harden as he pushed against your rear;

“Or was that not the kind of hand you wanted help with...”

His lips brushed against your ear before he pressed a small kiss to the side of your neck. As you still clutched the small book you felt one of his large hands work its way around you and press to your stomach, before reaching lower and cupping your sex through your skirt before pausing;

“Just say if you want me to stop”

“Please Chris...”

“Please stop?”

“No! I... I want this”

With dexterous fingers he worked the fabric of your skirt up until it was bunched at his wrist, the damp cotton of your knickers now the only thing between the palm of his hand and your skin. As his lips and tongue worked against your neck his fingers found their way beneath the waistband of your underwear, sliding down until they rubbed the length of your lips, dipping between them as he sought out your clitoris, rubbing in concentric circles until you feared your legs would buckle as your knees gave way. Instead of falling to the floor in a crumpled heap you found Chris had wrapped his other arm around your torso and was now cupping one of your breasts through your top. He started to pull you away from the bookcase until you were standing facing out of the isle, hidden at the far end as Chris leant against the back wall; the only thing you could see of the store was the area behind the counter of the tea house where Tom was working.

Chris started to move his hand in time to his kisses, rocking his hips against your rear so you could feel his significant erection pressing against your crease. You found you were still clutching at the small botany book you had originally been searching for, unable to reach the shelves either side of you. Resting your head back against Chris’s shoulder you found your gaze being drawn to Tom as he worked the espresso machine, taking orders from customers that had come in seeking afternoon refreshment. You suddenly realised the store was no longer as quiet as it had been;

“Chris... someone will see us...”

“Shhh, trust me, no one will see us. You’re the first person to venture into the isle for weeks. The only person that could see is Tom and he’s far too busy to notice what we’re up to”

Chris’s fingers were working a beautiful harmony in all the right places, rubbing gently against your clitoris as you got wetter and wetter, his other hand finding its way up your top and beneath your bra so he could pinch your nipple between his strong finger and thumb. You could feel the waves of pleasure already building within you, your eyes growing lidded and your breaths short as you got close.

“Oh there we go, he’s seen us. Smile for Tom”

You looked up and saw Tom standing behind the counter, but staring straight at you, a smirk on his face. That was not was suddenly made you gasp, it was that he was holding his phone in his hand as his other arm was crossed over his body, the small light on the rear of the casing indicating that he was filming you;

“Smile for the camera” Chris whispered in your ear.

Your eyes went wide as you started to feel your orgasm building, unable to stop it as you watched Tom lean his phone against a coffee cup on the counter, quickly making his way to where you were being held up by Chris.

“Come for us”

His words were what you needed, and as you felt your body shuddering from Chris’s attentions, Tom cupped your face in his large hands and kissed you, his tongue pushing between your lips as it massaged your own, swallowing your cries of pleasure as you shook between the two brothers. When you had finally finished you stood between them, Tom pulling away from the kiss, pausing to say something when the sound of a trumpet in the background made them both groan;

“Fuck it. The Jazz band is here already”

Tom swore under his breath as he looked over his shoulder before turning back to you;

“We’ll have to continue this another time; we’ve got a private function on this evening that we had completely forgotten about”

Chris was gently withdrawing his hands from your clothing, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking your juices from them as you watched, propping yourself up against the shelving where your legs were still shaking from the intensity of your orgasm.

“You taste divine my darling” he leant forward and kissed you briefly before making his way along the isle into the store, and you could hear as he called out to the gathering musicians. Turning back to Tom you suddenly felt self conscious;

“I should umm... be going...”

“Wait”

He stood in front of you, his body inches from your own, his fingers dancing over the waistband of your skirt making you stutter as you spoke;

“Y... You...Your book...”

“You can have it on loan; I don’t recall seeing that you actually got to use it”

“Are you sure?”

“On one proviso”

“And that is?”

“I get to have a taste of you too”

You glanced to the end of the isle;

“But everyone...”

“Just one taste”

Before you could argue he was gently grasping you at your waist, turning you until he was pressed against your back just as Chris had been, his lips against your ear;

“Bend over”

You did as he asked, bending forwards until you felt him flip your skirt up, exposing your behind. He held you down with one large palm against the small of your back as you felt his other hand tuck into the elastic of your underwear, tugging them to one side. It was then that you felt his tongue, hot and wide as he firmly licked the length of your folds, from clit to slit, swirling his tongue into you just the once before he leant back, letting go of your underwear and neatly folding your skirt down again. His palm against your back was lifted and you stood up, turning to see him grinning at you;

“Just a little taste. Perhaps we’ll get chance for more on your next visit?”

Leaving you rooted to the spot he quickly made his way back behind the tea house counter, picking up his phone on the way and pressing a few buttons before pushing it into his pocket. You took a deep breath and slowly found your belongings, hurriedly packing them away as more people started to file into the room, instruments in tow as they began to set up for the evenings workshop. Just as you were pulling on your cold and damp jacket Tom appeared at your side, pushing a small paper bag into your hand;

“Here, a little something for the evening”

“Thank you Tom”

Pushing the bag into your satchel you turned to say goodbye but he was already being dragged away by one of the musicians. Giving him a little wave you made your way out of the store, waving to Chris on the front counter. As you pulled the door open and the little bell overhead chimed you heard him call out;

“Wait a sec, please!”

Pausing in the doorway you watched as he apologised to the person he was serving, making his way around the desk to where you stood, holding out a small card;

“Our details and opening times, so you can pay us another visit”

Taking the card and stashing it into your satchel alongside the bag that Tom had given you, you thanked him and smiled before pulling your hood up, bracing yourself against the rain that continued to fall.

Half an hour and one bus ride later you were pushing the key into the lock of your front door, finding the flat dark and quiet;

“Hello? You home yet?”

You received no answer and as you turned on the hall light you saw that the phone in the hallway had its message light flashing. Pressing the listen button you hung your jacket on the radiator as you retrieved the message, hearing the voice of your boyfriend;

“Won’t be home tonight... busy day at the office and it sounds like it’ll be a late one” the message also contained the unmistakable sound of clinking glasses in the background, a soft female voice clearly audible “Sweetie are you coming back to the table?” before he muttered out a goodbye and hung up.

You took a deep breath, so he wouldn’t be home tonight. Again. And by the sound of it he was up to his old tricks with whatever new intern they had hired.

 That breath came out in a long slow exhale and you suddenly felt more relaxed. Kicking your shoes off you kept hold of your satchel as you made your way to your kitchen, making yourself a hot chocolate before settling in your study, sitting back on the old sofa you kept there. The sound of the rain against the window pane made you feel enclosed and protected, sipping the sweet chocolate and thinking how you would spend your now blissfully free evening. Finally setting the mug aside you opened your satchel and pulled out your laptop, with it fell onto your lap the bag that Tom had given you and the card from Chris. First picking up the card you read the details before flipping it over, smiling when you saw that Chris had written his number on the reverse, with a small message;

“If you need any more help with the high shelves you know how skilled my hands are at helping”

 Setting it next to your mug you next checked the bag from Tom, peering into it and smiling when you saw more of the delicious cake pops you’d tried earlier at the bookstore. Inside was also a napkin with something written on it;

“I would love to hear the sounds again that you made when you ate this earlier, they were deliciously sinful” with his number written at the bottom.

Well, perhaps you would need to do some more research sooner than you thought, after all the book you were trying to write did involve a trio of characters.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
